Love and Hate
by DarkAngelBabe
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha in the forest with Kikyou and runs home without telling anyone.She comes back 2 weeks later and seems meaner.But then she runs into Sesshoumaru.This could be trouble! Sess/Kag pairing!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone!!! It's me DarkAngel and this is my first fanfic!!! Just so you know this is a Kagome/Sesshou pairing!!! PLEASE DON'T FLAME!!! It'll hurt my feelings!! Thanks and hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Thin Line Between Love and Hate  
  
Kagome ran, tears streaking down her face, trying to get to the well. 'How could I have been so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!' she chanted to herself. She reached the well and, with one final look over her shoulder jumped in. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha yelled for the thousandth time that day. "It's been a week and she still isn't back! What's with that wench?" "Inuyasha, you don't think Kagome could be in some kind of trouble in her time, do you?" Sango asked, obviously worried for her friend. "Feh! How should I know?" Inuyasha replied. He wouldn't admit it but what Sango said kind of disturbed him. But as usual, his pride got the better of him. "Who cares?" he declared. "We got shards to find!" "But Inuyasha, we can't see them without Kagome." "Feh." "Inuyasha, maybe you should go check on Kagome. Maybe something did happen to her." Sango said. "WHAT!? No way! That bi." "SIT! Inuyasha how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Kagome! Not wench, bitch, girl, or any other name but KAGOME!" the said girl shouted at the hanyou in the crater. With that she turned to her friends with a wide grin plastered on her face. "Kagome?" Sango asked. "Yes?" Kagome replied. "Are you feeling alright? You usually don't 'sit' Inuyasha like that." "I'm just tired of all the names, ya' know?" she replied. "Ok." Sango said. The minute they reached the village Shippo attacked Kagome in a fierce hug, and they were on their way towards a shard. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Night fell on the group and they finally set up camp. "I'm going to the hot springs. Sango, do you want to come?" "No. I think I'll stay here." She replied. "Ok. Keep an eye on Miroku for me, will ya'?" "Ok, Kagome." Kagome undressed and stepped into the spring. 'Ah. Much more relaxing.' She thought, unaware of an approaching figure.  
  
'What's that smell?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he patrolled his lands. 'It's very familiar. Like Vanilla and gardenias.' He tracked the smell to a hot spring where a young girl was just stepping in. 'Wait a minute! I know this girl. It's Inuyasha's wench.' He approached the girl who was unaware of him at the moment. When he finally spoke he pleased with the reaction. "What do you think you are doing, wench?" Sesshoumaru asked as jumped at the sound of his voice. Kagome turned around, water up to her chin. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm relaxing in the hot spring." She replied, trying to hide her fear. "I know that." He spat back, annoyed with her bravery. "I meant, what are you doing in my lands?" He rephrased his last question. "Oh. Uh.erm.looking for jewel shards." Kagome answered. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with the demon lord standing in front of her, while she was underwater and naked. It made feel vulnerable. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru picked up how she was uncomfortable. Deciding to use this to his advantage, and he thought he could use some freshening up also, he decided to join her. Plus, she wasn't a threat, considering her modesty. As he started to undress, Kagome gasped and said, "What are you doing?" Panic obvious in her voice. "I decided I could use a bath myself, although I don't smell like you." Kagome turned around when he dropped his pants, cheeks flushed from anger and embarrassment. Deciding it was best to try and leave, she swam to the edge of the spring and reached for her clothes, but was pulled back against something hard. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see that it was Sesshoumaru she was against. She started blushing again as naughty thoughts entered her head. "Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru asked softly next to her ear. "I.um.thought I would.uh.leave so you could.err.bath." Kagome stuttered. At this point Sesshoumaru had turned her around to face him. Kagome started blushing again at his intense stare. Before Kagome could react Sesshoumaru was kissing her. A very intense kiss, too. Sesshoumaru was surprised that he had done such a thing, but was even more surprised to find that she was kissing him back with as much intensity. They finally stopped and, without a word, Sesshoumaru was gone within a blink of an eye. 'Oh my gosh! Did he really just kiss me? Was I really kissing him back? What is going on?' A very confused Kagome got out of the spring, dressed, and went back to camp. The whole time Sesshoumaru was watching her. 'What the hell was I thinking? I must be sick. I can't believe I just kissed a human girl!' With thoughts going through his head he started back for his castle. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So what did y'all think? Did ya' like? I hope so! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!!  
~DarkAngel~ 


	2. Author's Note!

Hey!! Sorry for not updating, but I have writer's block for this story and don't know what to do with it. I very sorry, but I am also working on another story, I just don't know what to call it yet!!! I hope I'll be able to finish this story later and if you have any suggestion for it please let me know!! Thanks and sorry again!!!  
DarkAngel 


	3. Love and Hate 2

Hey!! I'm so happy that people reviewed!! You're all so kind!!! So here's chapter 2!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Oh, I forgot to put, this is rated PG-13!!!  
  
Thin Line between Love and Hate  
  
Kagome returned from the hot spring, only to be attacked by a very pissed hanyou. "What the hell took you so long?" screamed Inuyasha. "And why is Sesshoumaru's scent on you? I'll kill the bastard if he hurt you!" Inuyasha continued on with his ranting session as Kagome just tuned him out. "Answer me, wench! Don't tell me you weren't listening the whole time!" He started again. "At this, Kagome's head shot up. "Well, gee Inuyasha, it would help if you'd stop for a minute and let me explain!" she shouted back as a very amused and curious monk, tajiya, and kitsune sat watching. "Fine, then. Explain!" "Maybe I don't want to," was Kagome's reply before settling in her sleeping bag and going to sleep. "Feh," Inuyasha said to Kagome's sleeping form, and then running to only God knows where. "Sango, I'm worried about Kagome's sudden change in attitude torwards Inuyasha." Miroku questioned the said girl. "So you noticed to?" Sango replied to his question. Suddenly Shippou piped in. "Do you think she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou together again? That would explain a lot of things don't you think?" It's possible." Sango replied. "Poor Kagome. She loves Inuyasha so much and he doesn't even see it. All because he's blinded by that dumb corpse!" Shippou explained only to get a reply he wasn't expecting. "What did you just say, you little twerp?" came Inuyasha's voice from behind the group. (In case you wondering, Shippou is sitting next to Sango who's sitting next to Miroku.) Shippou gulped in fear and jumped into Miroku's arms. "Don't let him hurt me!" Shippou cried as Inuyasha tried to pry him off Miroku. Suddenly there was a loud crack as Sango's Hiraikotsu connected with Inuyasha's skull. "Inuyasha leave poor Shippou alone." She said to him. Inuyasha just grumbled and jumped into a nearby tree for the night. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou decided to do the same as well. (Not jumping in a tree!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The shard hunting group continued their journey for shards after breakfast. "Inuyasha, do you think you could slow done a little?" Kagome asked. "Feh," was his reply but he did slow down a little. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. What he smelt did not please him at all. "Oof. Jeez, Inuyasha. Warn me before you stop." Kagome grumbled, finally realizing that he was grumbling. "Inuyasha? What is it?" she asked him. Kagome's question was answered when she saw Kouga coming towards them. 'Uh oh,' Kagome thought. "Well if it isn't dog-breath." Kouga greeted Inuyasha. "What do you want, you wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha spat at him. "To get my woman." Kouga replied and in the blink of an eye Kagome was in Kouga's arms and gone. Inuyasha start cursing and headed in that direction only to be stopped by a pack of wolves. Obviously Kouga had planned for him to try and follow. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kouga finally stopped and put Kagome down. "It'll probably take about three days before we reach the tribe," he told her. "Kouga, you know I'm not in love with you. So why do you keep calling me 'your woman'?" She asked him. "I didn't take you from Inuyasha because I want you, I did it because some of my tribe are sick and dying. Since you're a miko I thought you could help." "Oh." Kagome replied. "But if you do change your mind and decide you want to become my mate, you still can!" Kouga exclaimed. "I don't think that'll happen." She mumbled under her breath. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sesshoumaru was in his study, but he couldn't concentrate. The girl was still on his mind. Poor fluffy just couldn't figure out why he kissed her. Growling he left his study to go and patrol his lands. While he was patrolling his lands, a scent caught his nose. Blood. He headed in the direction of which the scent was coming from. He reached a clearing where a wolf laid sprawled in blood. There was another scent. The smell of sulfur and vanilla mixed with gardenias. Sesshoumaru started to follow the scent, but decided the wolf would be useful with information if he were alive, so he used Tenseiga. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yay!! I finally have inspiration!! I'm so happy!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review!!! The next chapter shouldn't be far behind!!! ~DarkAngel~ 


End file.
